Edward meets Renesmee
by Raindropsafalling
Summary: ok so i suck at summary but basically its when Edward feeling despondent over having to change Bella meets his daughter for the very first time, safe to say he is enchanted just like the rest, maybe just oneshot!


_Hey! Basically there is s small part in Breaking Dawn when Renesmee is filling Bella in on everything she has missed and there is a particular memory that I have always loved, the one of Edward singing a tune to Renesmee, so good she plays it twice! But what I do think is understated in Breaking Dawn is that of Edward and Renesmee's relationship, you hardly read anything of them together and I think it's a shame so here's my little contribution to Twilight fanfic :) _

_Read & Review, fliss x_

I stared down at her, if I could cry I would, I hated that I had taken her life away from her, it was utterly and unforgivably selfish but I could never imagine a world without her as close to my side as possible and in that second I knew it was either an eternity of Bella or death, the choice may seem easy but after months of agonising thought I couldn't bear to lose her, who knew what awaited me in the next life.

I picked up her cold lifeless hand and just wish her eyelids would flicker, she would twitch just _something_ so that I would know that I hadn't made a heart breaking wrong decision. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I had heard Esme enter but I was so consumed by Bella that I didn't really register her approaching me.

"Edward", she said softly, I turned my head slightly towards her and she placed a hand on my cheek to draw my face to look up to her, "You must stop agonising! Bella will be well, you made the right decision, we _all_ love her and it would have hurt us all to lose her, so please my son be happy because very soon everything will be complete!", somewhere deep down her words reassured me but looking down on Bella, so still and ill I couldn't stop my gut-wrenching pain, please let the three days go quickly!

I heard Esme's thoughts before she said anything, _Renesmee's downstairs, you still haven't met her_; _she's your daughter Edward! None of us have had this chance that you had, please don't waste it, she's an enchanting child and she needs her father whilst she can't get to her mother._

I shook my head resolutely, "I'm not leaving her until it is complete", I placed my hand softly on her cheek and gazed down on her still features "My Bella", I was aware of Esme leaving the room and I smiled down on Bella feeling slightly better after Esme's words.

However within seconds Esme was back and this time she wasn't alone.

"Edward, meet your daughter, Renesmee", I hated to take my attention away from Bella but slowly I turned my eyes not leaving her face until the last possible moment but soon enough I was facing Esme, a gleaming smile on her face my eyes lowered to the baby lying in her arms that already looked weeks old, the baby stirred and blinked her little eyes flashed up to mine and I gasped, I felt as if I were looking straight into Bella's eyes, they were exactly the same on this child's face. Softly Esme passed her over to me and crept out the room, I barely noticed I was entranced by this little angel lying so softly in my arms, a little smile crept onto her lips and I found myself smiling back.

Pulling her up so that her head was by my chest I stroked her soft curls, and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

We were locked in each other's gazes, this little miracle of mine and Bella's making, I instantly loved her, my hidden dream of being a father was realised, I thought that dream had been lost when Carlisle changed me but all of a sudden the world made sense, I understood why Bella had held so strongly to her, _our _child, she was perfect in every way and I stroked her cheek with one finger, she grabbed my finger and held it in place on her cheek,

"Renesmee, my little angel, your daddy's very glad he never listened to your mother, you're daddy's beautiful little girl and I know that your mommy is going to love you so much and probably already does" throwing a quick glance at my ever so still love in the corner, for the second time I pressed my lips to our miracles forehead touching my hand through her head full of curls.

The same way it happened with Bella music filled my ears, the inspiration fuelled by the perfect person in front of me and without hesitation the music hummed through my lips, Renesmee's eyes locked onto mine with a look of wonderment and I knew that mine must be mirroring her own like a reflection, I walked slowly around the room, almost human pace crooning the tune to her slowly, her eyes flickered and she drifted to sleep, touching her small fingers to my own, I looked across to Bella and smiled.

"You did it".


End file.
